Jim Ward
James Kevin "Jim" Ward (born May 19, 1959 in New York City, New York) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Headmaster (ep42), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Judge (ep25) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Diamondhead, XLR8, Announcer (ep33), Announcer (ep35), Bad Guy#2 (ep3), Captain Shaw (ep3), Commander (ep14), Diamond Matter (ep25), Groom's Father (ep43), Mall Cop#2 (ep28), Man#2 (ep25), Manager (ep14), Mr. Beck (ep45), NASA Engineer (ep37), Newscaster (ep28), Radio Announcer (ep37), Ranger (ep1), Referee (ep45), Sam (ep36), Security Guard (ep33), Security Guard#1 (ep7), Soldier (ep47), TV News Anchor (ep8), TV News Reporter (ep13), Wildvine, XLR8-Kenny (ep46) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - 1940's Announcer (ep6), AIM Scientist, Baron Von Strucker, Damocles (ep6), Damocles Base (ep30), Henry Gyrich, Hydra Soldier#1 (ep21), SHIELD Agent (ep16), Shield Agent (ep3), Skrull 1 (ep36) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Professor Charles Xavier, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Dr. Abraham Cornelius, News Reporter (ep2), Rover, Sentinel, Warren Worthington II, William Drake (ep2) 'Movies' *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefighter Adamson, Hostage, Officer Williams, Sergeant McAllister *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Wildvine, XLR8 *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Kucuk, Phaedrus, Soldiers *Diablo III (2012) - Belial *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Captain Qwark, Deserter, Gadgetron CEO *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Captain Qwark, Blarg#3, Hoverboarder#1, Qwark Bot, Warbot#2 *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Captain Qwark, Commander Spog *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Captain Qwark *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Captain Qwark, Abercrombie Fizzwidget, Galactic Greetings Announcer, MegaCorp Announcer, Qwarkbot, UltraTech Announcer *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Captain Qwark *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (2007) - Captain Qwark, Announcer, Otto DeStruct, PlantMan, Robot Head, Skrunch *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Captain Qwark *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - C.L. Magnus, Mr. Jenkins, Phantom Shadows, Scare Pair, Spooky Space Kook, Stuart Weatherby *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Brakk *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Dark Jedi, Rukil, Trask Ulgo *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Pirate Ground Control, Wingman 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Chet Ubetcha *The Hobbit (2003) - Gandalf, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondor Archer Unit *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Perceptor, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Perceptor 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Palamecia Alert *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Genra *Ninja Blade (2009) - Tojiro Kurokawa *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Rowen Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2016. Category:American Voice Actors